Curse of the Sins
by Guestspirit
Summary: Hey, have you ever wondered where the seven sins came from? Will, here are your answers. That is, if you're brave enough to go through all seven, AHAHAHAHAH!
1. The Return of the Sins

Curse of the Sins

I do NOT own 'My Little Pony'

Low scary music is the theme

I challenge anyone, (or anypony) to turn these songs into a MLP story and include all the songs.

Word – describing of the background effects

 _Word- the song_

 _Characters: 1 – Wrath 2 – Greed 3 – Lust 4 – Gluttony 5 – Pride 6 – Sloth 7 - Envy_

* * *

A blank screen slowly lights of to reveal a dim cave. Green smoke can be seen rising from the ground. Then suddenly, seven different insane voices of laughter fill the air. (Song starts here).

 _1 'Oh great joy_

 _They wound up wrong_

 _That we would then always_

 _Be forever gone!_

 _5' But now were FREE'_

 _And now to give back_

 _The pain they gave us_

 _And more in fact'_

 _3 'Did they truly think_

 _That their seal would hold_

 _They forgot that everything_

 _But us will grow old'_

 _6 'They were probably tired_

 _And at their wits end_

 _And just wanted SOME piece_

 _Before we would come back again'_

 _4' I don't really care_

 _For it is now time to feast_

 _On everything they have done_

 _At minimum at least'_

 _2 'I have to agree_

 _And it is time to refit_

 _My wallet so it can hold_

 _Every gem, jewel, gold, and bit'_

 _7 'They will pay_

 _For taking away_

 _Our destined home_

 _Which is for us ALONE!'_

Seven beings form out of the smoke, yet their forms can still not be seen because of the darkness of the cave.

 _1' Now now_

 _All in due time_

 _For they do not know_

 _That they made the crime_

 _They made a mistake_

 _To seal us away_

 _And very soon_

 _THEY ALL WILL PAY!'_

 _1-7 'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

the whole screen fades to black.

* * *

The next songs will come soon, until then, try to think of how the seven sins should look like because I don't have any ideas for that. Tell me your ideas with your reviews. But they CAN NOT BE PONIES!


	2. Hurry up!

Hurry up!

If anyone wants me to make the individual songs for each of the sins, I need some ideas on what they should look like. So hurry up and review to send me your ideas.


	3. Lust

Lust

I do NOT own 'My Little Pony'.

Word – normal speaking

 _Word – singing_

* * *

Smoke is in the air, because a certain sin is there. He is a giant demon fox, who ravages all those who are fair. His coat is white as ash. Here is his tail; no not the four chain-like tails attached to his butt you idiots! The tail of how he became a sin!

 _Once upon a day_

 _I was normal as normal could be_

 _But no pony told me that normal_

 _Was so dull and unloving lonely_

 _So I went out on a quest_

 _To find the mares who where the best_

 _But when they saw my normal body_

 _They announced what they detest_

 _In anger I ran away_

 _And tried to keep the lust inside_

 _But those evil mares they followed me_

 _To send me to the other side_

 _The pain of my lust_

 _Just too much to hold_

 _So to take it out with ease_

 _I gave the devil my soul_

 _Those stupid mares_

 _They were the first to give me relief_

 _But I wanted more and more I would get_

 _For I will ravage all mares for eternity_

 _And those stupid stallions and colts_

 _With their heads in their a****_

 _They did not know how good it felt_

 _So I gave them some_ special _classes_

 _And now they are my followers_

 _That made up my lustful army today_

 _Those mares will learn their places_

 _And they cannot KEEP US AWAY!_

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

Sorry to all you female readers who felt offended by this song. I just made it how lust would be if he sung it. I hope the future songs won't have to be offensive to highlight the personalities of the other Sins. By the way, when Lust said 'special classes' he meant that he hypnotized them.


	4. Envy

Envy

I don't own 'My Little Pony'

Word – normal tone/ describing the background

 _Word – singing_

From now on, all the sins will also be wearing a cloak that covers there body until they choose to remove it.

Tone of music, sorrow and regret

* * *

The screen slowly fades into view. It appears to be an ancient ruin hall covered with images. A human shaped figure is seen sadly tracing his arm over several of them.

 _No one can understand_

 _How it is to be_

 _So full of pain and_

 _Overflowing with envy_

The figure slowly walks down the hall, his arm still touching the images on the wall as he does so.

 _They think that I don't care_

 _They think I'm happy this way_

 _But in the moment I became a sin_

 _I did not have a single say_

Several images are passed, mostly showing a single human child looking at families. The pictures seem to move and show the little boy crying.

 _I don't have a chose_

 _In anything I do_

 _But I can't remember_

 _Anything else that I ever knew_

 _Oh, won't someone_

 _Listen to my pleaaaaaaaa_

 _Oh great god_

 _Can someone save meeeeeeeeeeee_

… _From my own envyyyyyyy_

The figure is now next to a door which appears to lead outside. He takes a glance at the final image that is across from the door before exiting.

 _Oh, why can't I have_

 _A life where I'm free_

 _A better life where I have a_

 _Familyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 _Instead of all this envyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!_

Once he is outside, he swipes his hand, and the entrance to the ruins is sealed in metal which is covered by rock. All while, sealing the image of the sad kid, now a teen, throwing a park statue of a happy family, onto the ground, eyes full of envy and tears.

* * *

A side fact for the challenge, the Mane 6 have to convince Envy to join their side at some point. On a side note, half of his skin is replaced with lime-colored gemstones even though he can move those parts of his body as easily as the rest.


	5. Video Request

Video request

Hey, does anyone think they can make a video version of the Envy song that I made and put it on youtube? If so, please tell me.


	6. Gluttony

_Gluttony_

I don't own 'My Little Pony'

Word – normal tone/ describing the background

 _Word – singing_

He is a giant black bear with two extra arms and a second face on the back of his head

* * *

 _I am hungry_

 _Bring the next plate_

 _Hurry up now_

 _And don't be late_

 _I can eat_

 _Even stone and steel_

 _So if you don't please me_

 _You'll be the next meal_

 _Once upon a time_

 _I was a simple bear_

 _But I could never get food_

 _For the others wouldn't share_

 _Now that I have this power_

 _I shall now pay them all back_

 _Let us see how they handle_

 _Not even getting a snack_

 _Oh hurry up with the food_

 _And don't you dare speak_

 _Or else you little ponies_

 _Will be the next_

 _Thing that I eat_

' _Burpppppppppppppp!'_


	7. Sloth and Pride

Sloth and Pride

I don't own 'My Little Pony'

Hey everyone, I can't think of songs for these two, so I'll just tell you what they look like.

Sloth – a giant black snake that is bigger than a mountain and longer than two whales. He has two giant sets of wings at points 1/3 and 2/3 from his head to his tail.

Pride – a dragon sized lion that can stand like a human can. All his hair is a mixture of black, red, and orange. Also, like Gluttony, he has four arms but he also has four legs holding him up.

Sorry for not coming up with songs for these two. If you want to make the songs or just skip them it's your chose.


	8. Greed

Greed

I do not own 'My Little Pony'

Hey everyone, (and everypony), I'm sorry to say that yet again I can't think of a song for the sin, but I promise that there will be one for Wrath. In the meantime, here is what Greed looks like:

He is a griffin with Ahuizotl's tail, and a color-pattern of a crow. He is also 3X the size of a normal griffin and wears a ton of clothes, which have an uncountable number of hidden pockets where he stores his loot.

* * *

Side-note

I realized that I only described how each sin looks but not what they can do. I will now fix that.

Lust – can hypnotize others, can increase/ decrease the length of his chain like tails and make them move however he wants

Weakness – if his fur is any color but black, loses all hypnotic control of the ponies he has done it to, he can't hypnotize any new ponies, and the length of his tails decreases until they are no longer than a normal fox's tail

Envy – if he sees an object or skill that he envies, he can take it by saying 'I envy (Insert Object/ Skill)' three times, he can also cause others to feel nothing by envy

Weakness – even with his powers, he can't steal others love and friendship because they are not tangible to him, and should he see his reflection when he doesn't have his cloak on he locks up because, unlike the others, he regrets the sin that he committed when he became the monster he now is

Gluttony – both of his mouths can act like a vacuum cleaner to suck up a ton of stuff, he can also eat and digest anything

Weakness – nothing fancy here, if he gets hit in the stomach or on top of his head his body would shrink

Sloth – automatically drains the energy of any creature near him, and the more energy they use, the faster they get drained (example is Pinkie Pie, though I think it would take years of him draining her energy before she even seemed somewhat tired), other than that, his skin is super tough, it would probably take a meteor hitting him to even cause a bruise

Weakness – has little energy himself as well as despising seeing others being energetic to the point of chasing them to drain their energy, when he is out of energy, his scales couldn't protect him from damage from even a pebble

Pride – Can cover his body in fire, every hit he takes makes him stronger and, more importantly, bigger

Weakness – is very dumb and easily tricked into taking mental challenges, every time he loses at something, his body shrinks

Greed – His powers are the most simple, he can draw any nearby money and treasure to him, and the more wealth he gains, the stronger and faster he gets, as well as how far away he can draw the money from

Weakness – it should be obvious to everyone, but if not, his weakness is he is only powerful if he has money; you take away all the money, you take away his power. Probably the reason he has so many pockets to put money in; they make it hard to be sure if all the money has be taken away

Wrath – I will tell you his powers and weakness in the chapter that has his song, but not now.


	9. Wrath

Wrath

I do not own 'My Little Pony'

Hey everyone, I know I said there would be a song for Wrath but I just can't think of any. You can make it in your own fic if you want to. I would actually prefer it if you did. Now, here is what wrath looks like:

He looks like a floating shadow, (or floating darkness if you prefer that), with to red demon eyes near the top.

I believe that wrath is made up of the other six sins, (alongside every other mean thing that can be done in the world) so he should have all their powers, alongside his own power to drain the life out of any piece of land he touches. He is also immune to the Elements of Harmony because of how the first six sins are their opposites, thus being needed to keep the balance in life. Not to mention he can shape shift to any shape he wants.

His weakness, he can only be immune to the EoH if he has the six sins in him, but if Envy takes out Wrath's envy, he can be beaten.

Now, for those who plan to make this into a story, put in the reviews what you plan to call the fic and I shall put it down below for others to use to find them.

1\. The Sins of Chaos by Capricorn the mediocre (It's finally up! Yeah!. 3/17/2016)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


End file.
